Small Bump
by NewGirlFan15
Summary: Nick & Jess Story to Ed Sheeran's song Small Bump
1. Chapter 1

**_You're just a small bump unborn  
>In four months you're brought to life<br>You might be left with my hair  
>But you'll have your mother's eyes<em>**

"There's just so many of them, how the heck do I choose?" Jess asked Cece.

"Well look at this one it might be good, it tells you how many weeks you are." Cece picked one of the pregnancy tests of the shelf. "And there is two in it as well, you could buy two boxes and check fours times just to be sure incase of a false negative."

"Yes four tests would be good to make sure" Jess said nervously taking the pregnancy test out off Cece hands. "Actually you know what I'll grab another box can never be to sure. I will definitely know from six, or maybe I should make it ten, ten is a nice round number." Jess mumbled on while grabbing more tests.

"Ok Jess ten is enough!" Cece reached up and stopped Jess from grabbing anymore of the tests.

Jess and Cece went up to the counter and paid for the pregnancy tests and bottles of water then left the store. It was a quiet ride back to the loft in Cece's car. Jess stared out the window the whole journey back, Cece knew Jess was worried about what the tests would say but she knew it was having to tell Nick that worried Jess the most.

Jess had been dating the very handsome Ryan, she seemed to be over Nick well at least that's what she told Cece whenever Cece would ask questions like Isn't weird living with an ex? Or do you over get moments were you think want to rip Nick's clothes of and do him there and then? Jess would tell Cece no its not weird living with my ex and that she doesn't see Nick in a sexual way anymore just as her best friend. Clearly Jess had lied about the last part about wanting to rip of Nick's clothes or she wouldn't have to deal with the problem she has now. Ryan and Jess decided to end things, just wasn't working out ,Ryan said Jess wasn't committed enough, which was unusual for Jess to hear because when she was in any relationship was always the one that most committed to it.

"Jess we're here, do you want me to come up with you while take it?" Cece put her hand on Jess shoulder, which made Jess come out of the little daze she was in.

"No, I want to do this myself, or maybe I should tell Nick first, maybe not cause it I'm not pregnant there is no need to worry him, he wouldn't need to know." Jess started rambling on.

"Jess seriously, remember I'm your best friend, this is when you need a best friend for moments like these."

"Thanks, Cece but I want to do this myself. I'll call you later and let you know." Jess gets out of the car with her carrier bag full of pregnancy tests and about ten bottles of water which Jess decided she needed to help her pee even though Cece told her she could use the water in the apartment.

The guys told Jess that morning they were heading out to go try pick up some ladies, so Jess would have the apartment to herself tonight. When she got of the elevator though she heard noise coming from the apartment. She unlocked the door and when she opened it Winston, and Coach were shouting at the TV they were watching a game of football. Nick and Schmidt were in the kitchen drinking some beers.

"I thought you guys were off out tonight." said Jess surprised at seeing they were still here.

"We decide to stay in watch a game." replied Coach keeping his eyes fixed on the TV.

"Where is the beautiful Cecilia tonight?" asked Schmidt.

"Oh, she had to do something, so she is away on home." Jess told him.

"Get a beer join us and watch the game with us Jess!" Winston said to her again like Coach his eyes never moved from the TV screen.

"No, I'm fine, I um, I'll just go to my room and read or something not feeling to well tonight." Jess hurried off trying to hide the carrier bag. She reached her room and closed the door behind her. She then began to empty out the contents in the carrier bag onto her bed. Jess opened one of the water bottles and started to drink it, when there was a knock at the door.

"Oh crap!" she said grabbing the test of the bed and putting them in one of her dressers.

"Can I can come in yet?" It was Nick at the door. He went to check on Jess he noticed there was something off about her when she came in.

"Yeah come in now." Jess called, rushing over back to her bed were the water bottles were lying.

Nick walked in closing the door behind him. "Wow you must be thirsty tonight."

"Well you know feeling a bit sick and that need to stay hydrated." she smiled back at him.

Nick sits down beside Jess on her bed.

"Are you ok, I came to check on you, been acting funny these past few days."

"You been watching me about the place Miller?" she said playfully

"Maybe I have, are you sure there is nothing wrong, I'm worried about you. You don't seem yourself, and I've heard you in the bathroom being sick in the mornings. Actually guys and me had a laugh about saying you must be pregnant or something." As Nick said this Jess eyes widen, and Nick noticed.

"Jess are you pregnant?"

"Me? Pregnant?" Jess had a nervous laugh "No way! Ok maybe I don't know I haven't took a test yet." Jess got up and walked over to her dresser and pulled open the drawer.

Nick got up to look inside. "Now I see why you need the water bottles. What's Ryan got to say about this?"

"Nick...Ryan isn't, lets just say mother nature was with me when I broke up with Ryan. Then we..." she pointed back between her and Nick. " two weeks later had, that stupid drunken night, and mother nature never showed up when she was meant to again, so I thought nothing off it at first but then I started feeling sick and Cece mentioned I could be pregnant and well here we are."

Nick begins to back towards and sitting down on Jess bed he is in shock.

"We used a condom, how did this happen!" he now had his hands in his head breathing really fast. "Oh god Jess I'm not ready to be a dad! I'm like a big kid myself!"

Jess sits down beside Nick, and rubs his back.

"I know how you're feeling, I'm really freaking out over this as well, I was freaking out more telling you, but when you said about having a laugh saying I was pregnant I though rip it off like a band aid Jess and tell him."

Nick lifts his head up and turns to look at Jess. "Do you need to pee yet?"

"No not really" Jess replied.

Nick reaches over and grabs a water bottle and hands its to Jess.

"Get drinking!" he said.

About a half an hour later Nick and Jess are in the bathroom. Jess is sitting on the toilet in the stall trying to pee for the 3rd time, while Nick is pacing back and forward.

"I'm surprised the guys haven't been wondering what we are up to." Jess said to Nick. She thought it was strange not one of them came to see what they were doing, she heard cheering from them every so often from then watching the game and some arguing.

"They are really enjoying the game, have you done it yet?" Nick asked still pacing along.

"You know its really hard to pee when you know someone is listening it's so much pressure."

Nick walked over to the sink were the other two pregnancy tests Jess took were sitting both had showed up positive.

"Done!" Jess called out from inside the stall. She came walking out holding the 3rd test. They waited a few minutes again for the results.

"Positive" Jess showed Nick the test. Jess picked up the other tests and took them back to her room followed by Nick.

"I think I went a bit overboard buying ten I really freaked out back at the store, well I was really overwhelmed."

"Well now we know you're definitely pregnant." Nick had calmed down a bit while Jess had been taking the tests. "What are we going to do?"

"You know that having a baby is a big thing for me, my goodness when Sadie told me about loosing 90% of my at age of 30 I went a little crazy, and I actually considered maybe trying for one, but then I realised I wasn't ready but now I am. I'm going to keep the baby Nick. I don't know if you want to help me out. I understand if you don't..." Jess was cut off by Nick.

"No, I want to be part of this kids life, especially if its with you." Nick surprised himself with what he had just said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'll hold your body in my hands be as gentle as I can  
>But for now you're scan of my unmade plans<br>Small bump four months you are brought to life**_

"Jessica Day." the nurse shouted from the examination room.

The twelve week scan had come around so quick for Nick and Jess, this was the first time they were going to see their baby. They had so much mixed emotions.

They walked into the room and the nurse greeted them.

"Hi, I'm Anna, I'll be doing your ultrasound today." she reached out to shake Nick and Jess hands. They shook her and hand smiled they were both quite quiet neither of them knew what to expect.

"I take it this will be your first child?" asked Anna.

Jess gave a nervous laugh, "You can't half tell can you."

"I've seen it over a hundred times before the nervous first time parents." Anna replied. "Honestly you will both be fine. Jessica could you just pop yourself up onto the examination bed for me please and I need you to uncover your belly while I tuck some tissue in, it's just so you don't get your clothes stained from the ultrasound gel."

Jess done exactly as nurse Anna asked her to, meanwhile Nick hadn't said a word was standing clueless still beside the door.

"Now what's your name?" Anna asked Nick.

"I'm Nick." he mumbled

"Ok, Nick you have important job as well, I need you to sit in this seat next to Jessica, and hold her hand, it might not seem very much, but it's important." Anna added.

Nick walked over to the sit and sat down next to Jess who was still getting herself ready on the examination bed.

"I just have to grab a few things from the next room I'll be a few minutes." Anna leaves the room.

Jess had finally fixed herself and lay back on the examination bed with her eyes closed, taking deep breathes, when she felt Nick grabbing hold of her hand, she opened her eyes again and looked at him.

"You know it's ok, you don't need to really hold my hand during this." Jess told Nick. "I know you're not the hand holding, hugging, cuddling type of person."

"You just seemed worried, so I took your hand." he responded. "You don't need to worry, I'm here." Nick then flashed a grin at Jess.

"What if something is wrong! What if it's twins! Or triples!" exclaimed Jess.

"Jess calm down you're getting ahead of yourself, the only thing you need to worry about is if this kid comes out looking anything like me." said Nick

Jess started to laugh a bit, it was nice of Nick making her laugh and holding her hand to keep her relaxed. She was really expecting Nick to have been running out the door now, but he had been really supportive, he seemed really mature about things, he seemed to be holding it together better than she was.

The nurse returned into the room carrying the gel for the ultrasound, and a sheet to write down some information from the scan. Anna the nurse sat down on a seat on the opposite of the examination bed from Nick. She looked over and saw that Nick was holding onto Jess hand.

"I see you have been listening to what I asked you to do Nick." she said as she stood up and began to put the gel on Jess tummy. "This will be cold Jess."

Anna then started to but the scanner over Jess tummy and began to check the baby on the ultrasound, and kept the screen towards her while she checked out dates and the size of the baby.

"Well I can let you know I only see one baby inside of you, so no twins or triples." Anna told Nick and Jess

"What did I tell you, you were thinking to far ahead and worrying." Nick noted to Jess. As Nick said this a very fast beating noise started. "What's that?" asked Nick.

"That is your baby's heart beat." Anna turned the ultrasound screen towards Nick and Jess. "And that's your baby." Anna then pointed to the screen.

Jess was lost for words she was a blubbering mess, the pregnancy felt even more real now.

"Here's a tissue." Anna past the tissue over to Jess. Jess wiped some of her tears away and had noticed Nick's hand grab had gotten a bit more tighter.

"Here you go Nick, one for you too." Anna reached over and gave Nick the tissue she had noticed he was starting to tear up a bit and was trying to hide it.

"You ok?" Jess said to Nick.

"I'm fine bit dusty in this room." he lied to Jess.

"From ultrasound, I can tell you, that your due date will be around March 9th." Anna told them both. "Would you like me to print of some pictures for you?" she asked.

"Yes, can we have four." replied Jess who had such a big smile on her face.

Anna scanned Jess belly again and got some pictures and printed them off and handed them to Jess. Jess then wiped the gel of her tummy and got up, both Nick and Jess thanked Anna and she wished them good luck.

Nick and Jess started walking back to Jess's car, the two of them barely watched were they were walking then were to busy looking at the scan.

"Can you believe that little baby is growing inside of you, its crazy." Nick said.

"I know a little mini us, that's scary." Jess laughed.

Nick's phone began to ring as they reached the car.

"You get on it, its my mum ringing." Nick told Jess.

Jess got into the car and continued to look at the baby scan she couldn't wait to show Cece it later and tell her mother and father about it and of course Nick would be showing Schmidt, Coach and Winston. Jess listened into Nick's conversation with his mum. Nick's mum was thrilled to hear the baby news, his mother never thought she would live to see the day when he would become a dad. Jess could hear Nick telling his mum he didn't cry which she laughed at, she knew he was lying about the dusty room, he also told his mum he had a picture of the scan to send to her and she would get it soon hopefully. Jess watched Nick as he stood and chatted to his mum on the phone, he would look over into the car every so often and mouth sorry to Jess cause he knew she wanted to share the news with her family, but as she watched him, she could feel old feelings for him coming back. It wasn't something they had discussed yet, about getting back together, or how they were going to raise the baby.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews so far everyone xx**

_**And I'll whisper quietly  
>I'll give you nothing but truth<br>If you're not inside me  
>I'll put my future in you<strong>_

"Hey Jess, have you seen this." Nick came charging into Jess's room, with a pregnancy book in his hand.

Jess who was sitting on her bed knitting, jumped when Nick came into her room. "Remember that thing called knocking that you told me I had to do before coming into someone's room, could you please trying doing it you scared me there!" moaned Jess.

"Yeah sorry." he said not taking much interest in what Jess had told him. Nick sat down on Jess's bed and began to read a passage from the pregnancy book. "It says at that baby can hear from inside the womb, how fascinating is that!" Nick was getting very excited and getting into the stuff to know what happens during pregnancy.

"Nick, sorry to burst your bubble but, it happens around the fifteen week mark, and well we are at just a few days over the twelve week mark." she told him. "But in saying that I sometimes sing to the baby." Jess added rubbing her little bump and she had the biggest smile on her face.

"Do you think, you know I could sing, I mean talk to the baby?" Nick asked Jess. Although it sounded silly it was his child growing inside her, but yet he still asked.

Jess was taken back by Nick saying this to her, she was seeing this different side to Nick she never saw. When they were together, they talked about the fake future as Nick called it. It was something he was afraid of even thinking off, which sort of resulted in there break up even though they still love each other.

"Sure, go for it, do you want me to lay back?" she said as she put her knitting down.

"Whatever way suits you." Nick said.

Jess then lay back on her bed and so did Nick, but his head was down more at Jess tummy.

Nick began talking to the baby bump. "So, what do I say to you, this a quite weird, don't even know if you can hear me in there, but if you can I'm your dad, Nick, Nick Miller and well I'm sorry already on behalf of your name, I lost a bet so you're going to have to be called Reginald Veljohnson." Nick was stopped by Jess hitting him on the head with a pillow.

"Let's get this straight now Miller there is no way that our child is being called Reginald Veljohnson, just cause you couldn't flip a pancake!" Jess told him off.

Nick at this point had lifted his head up and was looking at Jess laughing.

"It's not funny Nick, what if we have a girl we can't call her that!"

"We can just call her Regina." he said then being whacked by a pillow again. "Fine we can maybe see if Schmidt will somehow change his mind." Nick then rested his head back on the baby bump. "Sorry buddy I was rudely interrupted by your mother." he continued on. "Well if you're a boy, dude sweet we can totally go out to the bar for some father son bonding time, help you pick up the ladies by letting you into some of the moves I use. If you're a girl well I'm sorry there will be no bar's for you ever and also no boyfriends until you're at least fifty."

Nick talked about other things to the baby bump for at least another half an hour, in that time Jess had gave up and went for a nap, but she woke up to hear the end of Nick's conversation with the bump.

"I know, you might find it strange but there will be other kids out there like you were their parent's aren't together, but remember this we will both love you, and daddy will always love your mummy not matter what. You need to know you have the best mum in the world and you will love her so much." Nick looked up and saw Jess was awake and was a bit embarrassed as she heard the last bit of what he was telling the baby. He sat up on the bed again and so did Jess who was starting to fill up with tears.

"Please don't cry." he said padding Jess on the back to comfort her to stop the crying.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked him wiping her eyes.

"What do you mean?" he was confused.

"I didn't expect you to be like this. I thought you would have been half away across the country when I found out I was pregnant. Now you're doing all these things like talking to the baby, holding my hand during the scan, and just being so darn attractive while doing it all!" she blurted out. "Espeically for a guy nearly who nearly a year ago, if you mentioned babies, would freak out and moonwalk out of the room!"

"Don't get me wrong Jess I'm still the same I'm scared, I don't know what the heck I'm doing, and I know babies freak me out but I'd never run out and leave my kid without a father, but ever since you told me something inside just clicked. I know I need to do some growing up cause someone is going to have to depend on me. I remember when we had to make that baby toy, you said that you can see the future us on Christmas day and our kid not having nothing to play with. That future of us is scrapped the future I see now is me making this kid their Christmas toy a year before Christma.." Nick was stopped by Jess as she pulled him by the shirt to bring him closer to her and she kissed him.


End file.
